A Divergent Wedding
by TobiasCake
Summary: The war is over, and Tris and Tobias are finally going to be united in marriage. But they haven't planned a traditional ceremony. One shot parody.


It is hard to believe that the day has finally come.

I am standing anxiously behind the large doors that separate me from my beloved fiance, Tobias. My short blonde hair is combed and perks up slightly at the edges, and my slim body is adorned with a black tuxedo and a red tie lying across my chest. I know that it is customary for girls to wear a white dress on their wedding day, but it reminds me too much of my old life in Abegnation; and I am never going back. Tobias has volunteered to wear the dress in my place. I was hesitant towards this idea at first, but exuberant support from the remaining loyal Dauntless assured me in the decision.

Suddenly, music erupts from beyond the oak doors, and I nearly jump.

It is time.

The doors swing open, and a new scene replaces the brown wood. A large room filled with dozens of people suddenly meets my eyes. Among them I see my Dauntless friends, and even a few of the Amity.

An arm links with mine. I am being escorted to the stage by Zeke, Uriah's older brother. I had previously offered the job to the latter, but Uriah seemed repulsed at the idea of leading a girl in a tux towards a man in a dress. This confused and angered me, but since then I have tried to dispense of any negative feelings I possess on the happiest day of my life.

We begin the slow march forward, where I will meet the man I love. My heart beats in sync with the music, and my eyebrow twitches where a hole for a piercing has been made earlier in the week. The sting does not phase me, however, because I know Tobias has one too. I smile to myself.

I meet nothing but encouraging grins as I glance to the side, so it is startling when the corner of my eye catches one different from all the rest. I realize with mild disgust that it is Caleb's. He is frowning and will not meet my gaze. At least there is one redeeming quality in the subject of his appearance: a black vine stretching eerily across the front of his neck. I'd wanted everyone at my wedding to bear tattoos symbolizing an aspect of their life, so that we could all be united in a display of self-expression. Caleb had strongly rebelled against this idea, and I had told him how lucky he was that I even_ invited_ him to my wedding after the way he betrayed me. Eventually, I had held him down while Tori applied a washable tattoo to his neck. In an attempt to calm him down, she explained to him that it could represent the vine of knowledge. I shudder at the mere thought of my Erudite brother and his intelligent metaphors.

My field of vision strays away from Caleb and focuses on where it should have been all along: the front of the stage, where Tobias stands.

He looks beautiful in my mother's old wedding dress. The Dauntless stylists have added flame trim along the bottom, where it trails along the floor in a sort of messy elegance. His eyes meet mine, and we exchange large smiles.

I reach the stage. Zeke nods and passes me to Tobias, who takes my hands eagerly.

We have chosen Tori to be our pastor. I learned that the Daunntless hold quick matrimonial ceremonies and skip straight to the party; and Tori will not waste time on the words Bias and I know all too well. I like it better that way.

Tori looks at me and begins to speak. "Do you, Tris Prior, take Tobias Eaton to be your lawfully wedded husband under the authority of the Dauntless and all that is tattooed?"

Not a sliver of doubt of nervousness is present in my voice when I say, "I do."

Tobias beams at me, and suddenly it is just the two of us in the room, confessing our love for one another just as we did for the first time by the Chasm.

A young boy, already covered in an array of tattoos, hands me an eyebrow ring. Tobias and I had decided to perform our own unique ring exchange.

I slip the ring through the hole in Tobias's right eyebrow.

"And do you, Tobias Eaton, take Tris Prior to be your lawfully wedded wife under the authority of the Dauntless and all that is tattooed?"

"I do," says Tobias jovially, squeezing my hand.

He takes the ring from the bearer and places it through my eyebrow with finesse.

"Then you may kiss the bride," says Tori.

Tobias and I waste no time. I wrap my arms around the folds in his dress, and he grabs hold of my tie to pull me close. His lips touch mine, and I feel a warm ache surge through my veins.

I am still Tris. I am not Abegnation, I am not Dauntless. I am Divergent.

But I am reborn.

I am Tris Eaton.

And I have never been happier.


End file.
